villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lefty
Benjamin "Lefty" Ruggiero is the deuteragonist of the 1997 crime film Donnie Brasco, based on the real life memoirs of undercover FBI special agent Joseph Pistone. He was played by Al Pacino, who also portrayed Michael Corleone in the Godfather film series. History Lefty first met Joe Pistone under the alias of "Donnie Brasco" when he was posing as a jewel thief and suspected a diamond dealer might have ripped Lefty off by selling him a fake ring. After roughing up the dealer and taking his car, Lefty took Donnie under his wing and taught him the rules and hierarchy of the mafia family he is a part of. After the mafia's street boss is killed, Sonny Red assumes his position and Sonny Black becomes the new captain. Lefty is angered by this, believing his reputation was passed over and because he provided for Sonny Black's family while Sonny was in prison. After Donnie convinces Sonny Black's crew to go visit a nightclub owner he knows in Florida named Richie Gazzo (who is also an FBI agent). After the crew travels down there, Lefty plans with Donnie to run Gazzo's club on their own in order to impress Florida mob boss Santo Trafficante Jr. However, Sonny Black reaches out to Trafficante first and secures the deal before they do. Angered, Lefty accuses Donnie of siding with Sonny Black. However, the two reconcile their friendship after Donnie visits Lefty's son, who was in the hospital on life support after overdosing on drugs. As Donnie and Lefty are at the club on its opening day, the club is raided by the police and all the mobsters there are arrested. While they are in a jail cell, Lefty notes that in order for the police to perform a raid that quickly, someone would have had to rat them out. Suspecting Sonny Red to be responsible, Lefty and the rest of Sonny Black's crew ambush Sonny Red and kill him and two other rival mafia leaders. With that, Lefty and the others rise to the leadership of their mafia family. Lefty soon tells Donnie that he is trying to get Donnie to be made a made man. The two are later assigned to track down Sonny Red's surviving son, Bruno. However, on the night the two are supposed to kill Bruno, Lefty confronts Donnie with his suspicions about him being an FBI agent, and tells Donnie that if he does not kill Bruno to prove his loyalty he will have to kill him. However, before they can "whack" Donnie they are caught by the FBI and Donnie is taken away. Lefty and Sonny Black are later visited by several FBI agents, who reveal Donnie's true identity as FBI agent Joe Pistone to them to convince them to turn, but the mafia men at first refuse to believe Donnie was a traitor. After the truth about Donnie is finally uncovered, Lefty realizes he will be killed for letting Donnie into the gang and leaves his valuables behind for his wife before going to face his death with dignity, with his fate not being shown. Trivia * The Lefty depicted in this film was actually based off several different mobsters Joe Pistone met while infiltrating the Bonnano family, including soldier Anthony Mirra as well as Dominick "Sonny Black" Napolitano. Category:Movie Villains Category:Mobsters Category:Thugs Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:Criminals Category:Fictionalized Category:Minion Category:Power Hungry Category:Liars Category:Murderer Category:Gangsters Category:Affably Evil Category:Parents Category:Elderly Category:Charismatic Category:Spouses Category:In Love Category:Protective Category:Honorable Category:Betrayed Category:Presumed Deceased